While Jayne's away, River will play
by ashie-loves-hiei-and-kags
Summary: AU Jayne's been away on the job for a couple weeks now, what happens when he comes home earlier than River expected? What does he find when he gets home?


While Jayne's away, River will play…

Firefly/Serenity

Rated M

Pairings: Rayne

A/N: Hi everyone! I know I should be working on the sequel to A Chance for Something Better, but my boyfriend gave me this great idea for a story. This is what happens when you stay a week at your parents house all alone lol I'm gonna dedicate this story to my baby, Brett. (So cheesy huh?) Beware, there will be smuttiness! I've never written smut before, but hey! How hard could it be ;-) thanks for reading and please review! Oh and once again it's un-betaed, cause I'm not sure how to have one lol so any mistakes are mine!

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly or any of the characters! Joss is the Boss!

Summary: AU Jayne's been away on the job for a couple weeks now, what happens when he comes home earlier than River expected? What does he find when he gets home?

It's been two weeks since Jayne left for work, two weeks that Rivers had to lay alone in their bed at night. Two weeks since she's felt his touch, his kisses and rough words. 'At least he has enough sense to wave her every few days, and boy is he a sight.' River almost always finds herself drooling at the sight of her man; his rippling muscles, bulging biceps, that cold cobalt blue of his eyes, everything about him oozes sexual prowess. She never had to worry about him being with other women, hence she's a reader, but most importantly, he loves her. Oh and she can kill him with her brain.

It was getting close to bedtime, so River went and changed into her nightgown. She always wore sexy, lacy, black see-through lingerie, 'Jayne bought me this on our wedding night' River remembers fondly.

-Flash Back-

It was River and Jayne's big day. Everyone was smiling and dancing, eating and drinking, well everyone, except River, she was anxious about the wedding night. She has remained untouched, so she has no idea what Jayne expects from her. He has been with many, many women that are sexually experienced, so she sits in the bride's room softly crying. Jayne comes in looking for her, "_Bao be_i? What's the matter?" Jayne looks at his newly bride with confusion, 'is she regrettin marrying a _hun dun_ like me?' River looks up into Jayne's eyes and sadly replies "She knows all the facts in the whole damn 'verse, but the girl doesn't know how to please her husband" Jayne just looks down in shock. "_Bao bei_, everythin you do pleases me. All you have to do is look at me and I get all hot." Jayne waggles his eyebrow up down, "Specially when you do them gorram dance moves yer all limber and sexy, makes me wanna take you then and there." River starts to turn red as some of the images that Jayne's thinking of cross her mind. One scene in particular caught her attention, and she stared to feel a wetness form down below. The scene was of Jayne bending her over the table, the counter, anywhere he could bend her over, and he started to touch her clit, slowly at first but speeding up with need. He coaxed his fingers in, one at a time since he knew she's never done this before. He started to enter her slowly, but River began to get impatient, so she whimpered with need. Jayne then started to thrust himself into her, loving how tight and wet she felt. River had never felt like this before, they both were climbing higher and higher, till they reached their point and River had an earth-that-was shattering orgasm.

-Present time-

As River was thinking about that night, she noticed that she has started to get wet. Her nipples began to harden with want; she knew what she had to do to make this desire go away. She reached into her side drawer and pulled out what looked like a back massager. She recently bought this when she knew that Jayne was going to be away for weeks at a time, but she's never used it before. Her hands began shaking as she turned it on. Her hands slowly brushed up and down her side, lingering on her breasts, and coming back down to rub on her clit. She let out a breathy moan and touched herself again. 'Oh how I wish Jayne was here' She began thinking about all the times Jayne has made her scream his name to the stars above, how he would just barely touch her and she'd almost have an orgasm. Her hands moved on their accord, like they were being possessed by him. She was sliding one finger in and out, using her other hand to pinch her nipples, the toy was forgotten for the moment as she slowly built her way up to an orgasm. 'Oh Jayne, Jayne' she kept thinking as she added another finger, her hips thrusting into her hand. She was so into pleasing herself that she didn't hear the front door open.

Jayne just hit dirt-side a week earlier than planned, and _ta me de_, he missed his little River. He hurried to the house and walked in. "Oh yes, yes please" Was Jayne heard when he walked into the house; all of sudden Jayne saw red. He didn't think his little wife would ever do this to him, but that was her voice floating through their house. He didn't think twice before he pulled out Vera, and sprinting up the stairs. When he opened up his bedroom door, his jaw dropped. Lying in their bed was his little wife, pleasing herself, occasionally moaning his name. "_Shun-sheng duh gao-wahn bao bei_, you sure know how to make a mans night" Jayne managed to say. His eyes darkened with lust. River opened her eyes and said "Jayne! Your back early" Jayne crossed the room watching her as she went to town with her fingers. He stripped his shirt off, kicked off his boots and cargo shorts, finally crawled in bed and slowly ran his hands up the smooth bare skin of her legs. He worked his way up her legs; kissing everywhere he could before she pulled him up to kiss her good and hard. She snaked her hand down to his penis, and gave the shaft a tight squeeze. He gasped and started to ravish her body. All they could hear was each others breathy moans and grunts.

After they were done, River was laying in Jayne's arms while he was smiling from ear to ear. "Whoa _bao bei_, that was amazing, but next time you decide to take matters into your own hands, warn me. I had Vera all ready for action." Jayne chuckled. He knew he was _feng le _for thinking that his moonbrain would find comfort in another mans arms. River just giggled and hit in the leg. "Silly ape-man, you know you're the only rock for this river" She started to yawn as sleep overtook her. 'I'm a damn lucky man' Jayne thought to himself as he followed River to dream land.

_Feng Le: Crazy_

_Ta me de: Dammit_

_Shun-sheng duh gao-wehn: Holy Testicle Tuesday_

_Bao Bei: Sweetheart_

_Hun Dun: Jerk_

A/N: Wow is it hot in here or just me? I had a blast writing that, and I hope I did alright, please let me know if I did or didn't do a good job! (I'm very fragile so please don't be mean!) Thanks for reading!

~Ash~


End file.
